maldita oscuridad
by naomi-haruno
Summary: 2 vidas distintas pero al mismo tiempo tan parecidas,   que se unen por las bromas pesadas del dstino,ella era una paciente mas,que por las vueltas del destino se convirtio en algo mas que eso.     El tiene un pasado oscuro y triste que es con lo que a fo


Capitulo 1:recuerdos nublados

**CAPITULO UNO**

**RECUERDOS NUBLADOS**

Konoha un pequeño poblado en la región del fuego, de Japón. Era reconocido por sus hermosos viñedos que glorificaba y avivaban el divino paisaje. en esta tierra se producía el vino mas delicioso, exquisito, y adictivo que había sobre la faz de la tierra; la mayoría de la gente que se dedicaba al negocio del vino decían que era como una probada de vino de los dioses. Además Konoha contaba con hermosos paisajes, relieves, flora y fauna... todo con lo que la vista de un dios podría deleitarse, era el paraíso, un pequeño edén, rodeado de montañas y de un pequeño pero esplendoroso lago, que por la noche las jóvenes parejas lo utilizaban para pedir amor eterno al alma gemela.** CAPITULO UNO**

**RECUERDOS NUBLADOS**

Konoha un pequeño poblado en la región del fuego, de Japón. Era reconocido por sus hermosos viñedos que glorificaba y avivaban el divino paisaje. en esta tierra se producía el vino mas delicioso, exquisito, y adictivo que había sobre la faz de la tierra; la mayoría de la gente que se dedicaba al negocio del vino decían que era como una probada de vino de los dioses. Además Konoha contaba con hermosos paisajes, relieves, flora y fauna... todo con lo que la vista de un dios podría deleitarse, era el paraíso, un pequeño edén, rodeado de montañas y de un pequeño pero esplendoroso lago, que por la noche las jóvenes parejas lo utilizaban para pedir amor eterno al alma gemela.

Si, definitivamente nada había cambiado, pensaba un hermoso hombre de cabellera azabache. Hacia tantos años que había dejado Konoha; pero ahora regresaba a ocupar el lugar que le correspondía. Si su muy desgraciado hermano no hubiese renunciado ah la herencia el estaría muy feliz en Grecia, pero no, al destino le gustaba joderle la vida y por eso hay estaba de nuevo en la maldita y desgraciada Konoha.

El chico, conducía por la carretera de la orilla del lago, ah una velocidad digna de un anciano, para llegar ah la majestuosa mansión Uchiha, al pasar la curva cerrada de la carretera recordó ah su amigo de la infancia Naruto Uzumaki el muy desgraciado pregonaba a los 4 vientos que seria ingeniero, se casaría con el amor de su vida, y tendría todo un equipo de futbol, ah y para rematar le joderia la vida. Sonrío con arrogancia y melancolía el bastardo había cumplido sus metas bueno casi, era el ingeniero y arquitecto del pueblo, se había casado con Hinata Hyuga, y tenían 3 hijos.

Paso otra curva y al ver algo tirado sobre la carretera se bajo, al ver de que se trataba se orillo de inmediato al pequeño panquesillo que estaba a orilla de la carretera. Un recuerdo lo invadió de pronto dejándose llevar por los fantasmas del pasado se sentó en el pequeño columpio y cerro los ojos rememorando ese día.

- flash black -

Un día en la orilla del lago un pequeño pelinegro había salido de su casa. a caminar,a correr,a perderse,a lo que sea, lo que no quería era regresar ah su hogar, odiaba la casa porque todo mundo lo veía con lastima ¡joder! era un niño no una anomalía o un espectro andante a plena luz del sol.

Perdido en sus pensamientos camino sin rumbo hasta que callo en la cuenta de donde estaba, cuando iba a girarse para irse de hay vio a una pequeña pelirosa de 8 años que se columpiaba sola en aquel desolado y olvidado parque.

Para ella ese lugar le inspiraba fortaleza y paz.

Pero la pequeña de ojos jade tenia la mirada baja su ojos hinchados y cristalizados por la tristeza que embragaba su corazón aquel día.

El pequeño niño conocía esa miraba vacía y llena de agonía,esa era su mirada.

**.**

**"madre" era el pensamiento que habitaba en la mente de la pequeña como la echaba de menos.****Como extrañaba que llegara y el besara la frente y asiéndola reír con sus caras para bebes según contaba su hermana mayor Shikako.**

**-mamá - murmuro la niña. Porque la había abandonado, la extrañaba, su padre decía que su madre la veía y la cuidaba desde el cielo**

**Su papa era su mejor amigo, y su cómplice pero ahora lo veía triste y decaído.. Shikako al contrario se la pasaba en la rebeldía, esa era su forma de expresar su dolor.**

**Ya que ella también sufría y lloraba por eso todos los días iba a su pequeño santuario.**

**- mama te extraño tanto, porque no me llevaste contigo - dijo la niña con un poco mas de voz volviendo a romper en el llanto.**

**Estaba tan metida en su dolor que no se dio cuenta que unos ojos negros como la noche la miraban con compasión y comprensión.**

**La niña dio un salto****cuando sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado sentándose en el otro columpio.**

**Cuando giro la carita bañada en lágrimas vio a un niño que si no se equivocaba tendría su edad****. **

**El niño nada mas la miro y le dio un pañuelo que traía con sigo. y volteó de nuevo a ver el lago**

**la niña atónita por un momento no pudo hablar asta que se animo**** sacando fuerza de flaqueza**

**- ****Gra..gracias...amm... Etto...como te llamas? - pregunto con el rostro empapado en lagrimas pero totalmente rojo**

**El niño giro a verla con el seño fruncido pero cuando fijo bien su vista**

**se sonrojo y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa girando de nuevo su rostro al frente rogando a dios que no hubiera visto su sonrojo, su hermano se reiría de el si se enteraba..**

- sasuke - dijo en un murmullo aunque con una idea muy clara "la niña lo aturdía".

**l****a niña sonrío dulcemente.!****  
><strong>**- Sasuke-kun -dijo murmurando ahora totalmente roja**

**El niño no volteo a verla - ****¿y tu? - indago**

**-Sakura Haruno - dijo la niña**

Sasuke sonrío ampliamente y giro su carita para verla - flor de cerezo-le dijo-.te queda muy bien.

**Sakura**por su parte** no respiro unos segundos.**

**- ****¿Que? - murmuro bajito**

**- ****Que te queda por tu color de cabello y ojos.! -Dijo con simpleza empezando a columpiarse **tenia que hallar una forma de deshacerse de los nervios que lo acosaban en ese mismo instante

**Sakura estaba petrificada asta que río con gracia.****  
><strong>**- Gracias Sasuke-kun-dijo en un tono amable, mas timido**

**-****Hmp-fue lo que respondio el niño**

**Se h****undieron en silencio asta que Sasuke lo rompió con una sonrisita traviesa**

**- veamos quien se columpia mas alto y después brincaremos el que pierda traerá algo de comer mañana te parece - indago el niño aun sonriendo con suficiencia**

**Sakura ****río olvidando que hace unos momentos estaba triste.!**

**-para que los sepas ganare yo. así que quiero pastel para mañana. -sonrío con dulzura**

**Sasuke levanto ****una ceja y sonrío con arrogancia - que te hace pensar que ganaras -**

**Sakura le sonrío ****y volvió a reír.**

**-****Shikako dice que parezco un mono sin correa porque me subo a todos lados.-dijo feliz la niña**

**Sasuke sonrió.****  
><strong>**- enserio- se quedaron unos momentos callados -entonces que gane el mejor**

**-fin flash back-**

Abriendo los ojos de nuevo sonrío ahora sinceramente como aquel niño que estuvo sentado años atrás en aquel columpio.

- Sakura Haruno - susurro - que habrá echo el destino con tigo.

recordó rápidamente que al día siguiente la niña lo había esperaba en los columpios asiendo pucheros por la apuesta perdida, comieron y jugaron así pasaron dos semanas asiendo lo mismo asta que un día no apareció, tragándose su orgullo le pregunto ah su hermano Itachi que si sabia algo del asunto a lo que el le contesto que Riku Haruno se estaba volviendo loco y Tsunade le pidió que se fuera del pueblo y que le dejara a sus dos aijadas pero el se negó gritándole en voz alta a todo mundo "SON MIS HIJAS, Y TAMBIEN ERAN HIJAS DE YUE, POR SU MALDITA CULPA ESTAMOS ASI, ASI QUE SI YO CAIGO ELLAS CAERAN CON MIGO" fue lo ultimo que el supo de Sakura Haruno que lloraba de miedo y terror pidiendo que no la dejasen ir pero nadie impidió que se fuese.

- Sakura Haruno eres una maldita molestia - susurro Sasuke con el seño fruncido. - porque diablos no huiste-

levantándose del columpio miro por ultima ves el paisaje del lago, y camino hacia su lamborgini negro para dirigirse a la mansión Uchiha.

- bienvenido de nuevo al infierno sasuke - se murmuro aun mas molesto que antes pasando la grande y potente entrada de la mansión.

Si, definitivamente nada había cambiado, pensaba un hermoso hombre de cabellera azabache. Hacia tantos años que había dejado Konoha; pero ahora regresaba a ocupar el lugar que le correspondía. Si su muy desgraciado hermano no hubiese renunciado ah la herencia el estaría muy feliz en Grecia, pero no, al destino le gustaba joderle la vida y por eso hay estaba de nuevo en la maldita y desgraciada Konoha.

El chico, conducía por la carretera de la orilla del lago, ah una velocidad digna de un anciano, para llegar ah la majestuosa mansión Uchiha, al pasar la curva cerrada de la carretera recordó ah su amigo de la infancia Naruto Uzumaki el muy desgraciado pregonaba a los 4 vientos que seria ingeniero, se casaría con el amor de su vida, y tendría todo un equipo de futbol, ah y para rematar le joderia la vida. Sonrío con arrogancia y melancolía el bastardo había cumplido sus metas bueno casi, era el ingeniero y arquitecto del pueblo, se había casado con Hinata Hyuga, y tenían 3 hijos.

Paso otra curva y al ver algo tirado sobre la carretera se bajo, al ver de que se trataba se orillo de inmediato al pequeño panquesillo que estaba a orilla de la carretera. Un recuerdo lo invadió de pronto dejándose llevar por los fantasmas del pasado se sentó en el pequeño columpio y cerro los ojos rememorando ese día.

- flash black -

Un día en la orilla del lago un pequeño pelinegro había salido de su casa. a caminar,a correr,a perderse,a lo que sea, lo que no quería era regresar ah su hogar, odiaba la casa porque todo mundo lo veía con lastima ¡joder! era un niño no una anomalía o un espectro andante a plena luz del sol.

Perdido en sus pensamientos camino sin rumbo hasta que callo en la cuenta de donde estaba, cuando iba a girarse para irse de hay vio a una pequeña pelirosa de 8 años que se columpiaba sola en aquel desolado y olvidado parque.

Para ella ese lugar le inspiraba fortaleza y paz.

Pero la pequeña de ojos jade tenia la mirada baja su ojos hinchados y cristalizados por la tristeza que embragaba su corazón aquel día.

El pequeño niño conocía esa miraba vacía y llena de agonía,esa era su mirada.

**.**

**"madre" era el pensamiento que habitaba en la mente de la pequeña como la echaba de menos.****Como extrañaba que llegara y el besara la frente y asiéndola reír con sus caras para bebes según contaba su hermana mayor Shikako.**

**-mamá - murmuro la niña. Porque la había abandonado, la extrañaba, su padre decía que su madre la veía y la cuidaba desde el cielo**

**Su papa era su mejor amigo, y su cómplice pero ahora lo veía triste y decaído.. Shikako al contrario se la pasaba en la rebeldía, esa era su forma de expresar su dolor.**

**Ya que ella también sufría y lloraba por eso todos los días iba a su pequeño santuario.**

**- mama te extraño tanto, porque no me llevaste contigo - dijo la niña con un poco mas de voz volviendo a romper en el llanto.**

**Estaba tan metida en su dolor que no se dio cuenta que unos ojos negros como la noche la miraban con compasión y comprensión.**

**La niña dio un salto****cuando sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado sentándose en el otro columpio.**

**Cuando**** giro la carita bañada en lágrimas vio a un niño que si no se equivocaba tendría su edad. **

**El**** niño nada mas la miro y le dio un pañuelo que traía con sigo. y volteó de nuevo a ver el lago**

**la niña atónita por un momento no pudo hablar asta que se animo**** sacando fuerza de flaqueza**

**- ****Gra..gracias...amm... Etto...como te llamas? - pregunto con el rostro empapado en lagrimas pero totalmente rojo**

**El niño giro a verla con el seño fruncido pero cuando fijo bien su vista**

**se sonrojo y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa girando de nuevo su rostro al frente rogando a dios que no hubiera visto su sonrojo, su hermano se reiría de el si se enteraba..**

- sasuke - dijo en un murmullo aunque con una idea muy clara "la niña lo aturdía".

**l****a niña sonrío dulcemente.!****  
><strong>**- Sasuke-kun -dijo murmurando ahora totalmente roja**

**El niño no volteo a verla - ****¿y tu? - indago**

**-Sakura Haruno - dijo la niña**

Sasuke sonrío ampliamente y giro su carita para verla - flor de cerezo-le dijo-.te queda muy bien.

**Sakura**por su parte** no respiro unos segundos.**

**- ****¿Que? - murmuro bajito**

**- ****Que te queda por tu color de cabello y ojos.! -Dijo con simpleza empezando a columpiarse **tenia que hallar una forma de deshacerse de los nervios que lo acosaban en ese mismo instante

**Sakura estaba petrificada asta que río con gracia.****  
><strong>**- Gracias Sasuke-kun-dijo en un tono amable, mas timido**

**-****Hmp-fue lo que respondio el niño**

**Se**** hundieron en silencio asta que Sasuke lo rompió con una sonrisita traviesa**

**- veamos quien se columpia mas alto y después brincaremos el que pierda traerá algo de comer mañana te parece - indago el niño aun sonriendo con suficiencia**

**Sakura ****río olvidando que hace unos momentos estaba triste.!**

**-para que los sepas ganare yo. así que quiero pastel para mañana. -sonrío con dulzura**

**Sasuke levanto ****una ceja y sonrío con arrogancia - que te hace pensar que ganaras -**

**Sakura le sonrío ****y volvió a reír.**

**-****Shikako dice que parezco un mono sin correa porque me subo a todos lados.-dijo feliz la niña**

**Sasuke sonrió.****  
><strong>**- enserio- se quedaron unos momentos callados -entonces que gane el mejor**

**-fin flash back-**

Abriendo los ojos de nuevo sonrío ahora sinceramente como aquel niño que estuvo sentado años atrás en aquel columpio.

- Sakura Haruno - susurro - que habrá echo el destino con tigo.

recordó rápidamente que al día siguiente la niña lo había esperaba en los columpios asiendo pucheros por la apuesta perdida, comieron y jugaron así pasaron dos semanas asiendo lo mismo asta que un día no apareció, tragándose su orgullo le pregunto ah su hermano Itachi que si sabia algo del asunto a lo que el le contesto que Riku Haruno se estaba volviendo loco y Tsunade le pidió que se fuera del pueblo y que le dejara a sus dos aijadas pero el se negó gritándole en voz alta a todo mundo "SON MIS HIJAS, Y TAMBIEN ERAN HIJAS DE YUE, POR SU MALDITA CULPA ESTAMOS ASI, ASI QUE SI YO CAIGO ELLAS CAERAN CON MIGO" fue lo ultimo que el supo de Sakura Haruno que lloraba de miedo y terror pidiendo que no la dejasen ir pero nadie impidió que se fuese.

- Sakura Haruno eres una maldita molestia - susurro Sasuke con el seño fruncido. - porque diablos no huiste-

levantándose del columpio miro por ultima ves el paisaje del lago, y camino hacia su lamborgini negro para dirigirse a la mansión Uchiha.

- bienvenido de nuevo al infierno sasuke - se murmuro aun mas molesto que antes pasando la grande y potente entrada de la mansión.


End file.
